


Just a game of chess between two castaways

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chess, Denial of Feelings, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre episode: s01e26 All That Glitters, Pre episode: s01e27 The Lost Civilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Just a ordinary event that strengthened Will and Doctor Smith's friendship on a ordinary alien world in the year 1998.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Zachary Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just a game of chess between two castaways

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a scene for another fic but then I sensed that it would do well on its own. Originally intended to be a seed of friendship that started but then as the dialogue went on about water and researching what episode the whole fiasco was; it had to be strengthening their friendship.

Will rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his cabin waking up in the middle of the night in the first few months on the first planet that the Jupiter 2 was stranded on. Smith was seated on one side of the table while Root stood on the other side. The chess board was cleared of the black chess pieces as Smith held up the tallest but significant black one then slid it aside to the back of the chessboard with a grin. Robot was decorated in a costume from helm to treads. A silly game of dress up while Smith was dressed properly smirking back at the machine before making a comment.

"Now, you ninny, you have lost your queen because I have made you a worthy opponent." Smith held the queen up.

Robot's antennas and helm twirled.

"This does not compute."

Smith scowled back as he folded his arms.

"It is quite logical, you bubble headed booby."

Robot's helm bobbed up.

"The logic does not compute."

Smith sighed, exasperated, pinching his forehead.

"Ah, you see," Smith's mood shifted as a thought struck him replaced by a smile. "it makes me have fun."

"Fun." Robot's helm twirled. "Elaborate."

"Being entertained, challenged, away from the challenges and stress outside this game-- " Smith twirled the chess piece. "between ourselves."

"This computes." Robot chirped.

"As well as it should." Smith nodded, leaning back, setting the chess piece down. "I will put your processing power back the way that it should be in the following morning."

Smith turned toward the boy who yawned.

"Warning, warning," Robot warned. "Restless Robinson is afoot."

"Hmm, William, I didn't take you for a early bird." Smith's graying brows raised.

"I had a nightmare." Will admitted.

"And you can't go back to sleep." Smith said.

"No." Will confirmed.

Smith's brows etched together as he slightly tilted his head.

"What happened in it?"

"My family vanished and I didn't know what to do about it or how to fix it." Will's hands tightened into fists. "Every time I close my eyes, I see their rooms empty, and that's just not right."

"So it isn't." Smith reorganized the chess board. "How about we play a game of chess?"

"I don't mean to intrude----"

"Intrude as you like, William." Smith cut him off with a flow of his hand beckoning him toward the table. "One moment."

Smith went over to the machine then took off the top hat that he had once put on including several other uniforms that took longer than what Will anticipated. Smith stepped back and Robot wheeled aside his helm lowered. Smith reorganized the table then turned it around so he had the side with the black pieces then set the uniform into a pile and grinned back. Will did as he was requested then sat down.

"I can't go back to sleep with that nightmare."

"This game of chess will make that all go away, my dear boy. A pleasing activity that makes away all the nightmares run off."

Will lifted his attention up, skeptically, upon the older man.

"Okay."

Will and Smith played chess, waiting for the other to make the move, patiently thinking their next move until Will noticed that it were bright out. He looked out then spotted that it was light out at the window peeking out from below the edge of the crater that their ship had made only awhile ago. Smith made his move and captured Will's queen.

"Check mate." Smith said.

Will yawned, loudly, stretching his arm as he leaned back.

"I am tired." Will said.

"Then get some snores in." Smith said as the boy rubbed his eyes. "Your father and the major are taking you and Robot on that trip for water today."

"I can get some snores in the Chariot." Will said.

"This is wild space country, William." Smith gestured toward the auxiliary window with a index finger. "Must always have your eyes and ears and other senses on the alert for potential threats. This is a matter of survival."

"Then why did you stay up all night?" Will folded his arms leaning back into the chair. "If it's all for survival then it sounds like you are talking a load of baloney."

Smith smiled upon the boy.

"I'll let that pass, William, as you are very tired." Smith's smile faded upon the young boy who was rubbing his eyes leaning back into the seat then the older man grimaced. "I should have sped up my moves and spared you of staying up all night long." He folded his arms, slouched in the chair quite regretful, then sighed. "Your father will be trekking through the environment of a alien version of Arizona's wild deserts and needs everyone alert not just your beloved mechanical dunce."

"Yeah, he is." Will lowered himself on to the table as his eyes were drooping closed. "Shame that you can't go with."

"It is for the best," Smith dismissed with a tiny smile upon the boy. "Searching for water for hours, why, I would drain the supply all the way back -- thirst is a very powerful foe--- and we don't want that." Smith lowered his head down on the table meeting the boy's level. "Now do we, William?"

"No, Doctor Smith."

Smith smiled upon the boy.

"Now, get yourself rested." Smith gestured toward the cabin.

"Why are you so wide awake?" Will tilted his head.

"I have had naps waiting for you to make your move." Smith elaborated.

Will chuckled then got up from the seat.

"See you in the morning, Doctor Smith." Will waved back at the older man.

"See you later, William."

Will vanished inside the cabin and closed the door behind him. Smith put away the chess pieces including the costume then retreated to his cabin. It wasn't the most desirable but it did well enough for him for the time being. It didn't have bedding as Earth had. There was only material that was warm and hard to touch to his finger tips, comfortable, yet enveloping in comfort compared to Earthly sheets.

Just as the company that he had shared with the boy. _Would anything significant come of it?_ From using means of distraction and careful thought to keep the boy long enough to forget what brought him awake so early in the night? _No, he is going to die in exchange for me go to go home._ Smith was certain of that. He disliked children and they tended to dislike him. They were always so nosy, loud, and messy. But, the Robinson children were slow turning out to be _different_.

He shook his head. _Just a charade,_ Smith shook his head. _Just a charade to appear to be kind and trust worthy people wanting to befriend me in the last year_. They were surely going to drag him to his own doom if he allowed himself to do as they wanted. They would only get away in the end goal that he desperately wanted; to go home. It wasn't as if he liked the Robinsons in any way. Not even the feeling aching his heart at the thought of being rid of them. It wasn't a feeling for them. It was his homesickness for _Earth_. 

Smith smoothed out the bed then closed the door to his cabin.

Soon as Smith's head was on the pillow; he was out as was his paranoid thoughts.


End file.
